Episode 6
'Episode 6: That's Friendship' The episode starts off with Staz Charlie Blood going to defeat Akimu Papladon, much to his dislike. Braz is the only one who is happy about Staz' regained powers. After the opening, we are shown Wolf talking to Akimu. Akimu shows Wolf how he used the rings around his finger to expand in the boars mouth, along with using spatial magic to blast through the boar's body with a punch. As they begin to fight, Wolf breaks Akimu's arm. However, Akimu explains to him that his body is simply "decoration", and not actually moved by muscles or nerves. Instead, he controls his parts with magic. His true form is the presence controlling and manipulating the body he has. Wolf in turn shows Akimu his true form, his wolf form. However, he can only stay as this for a total of 3 minutes. Back at the lab, Bell comes to take Franken to talk in private. She knows that Franken did know about Akimu's spatial magic abilities, and how he wants Wolf to lose quickly so that he can tinker with Fuyumi's body as he pleases. She threatens Franken that she knows everything he has been hiding after snooping through his lab, and that he better tell her everything else he is hiding for his own sake. At this point, Staz takes off from the Demon World Acropolis, "flying" down to the North part of the Demon World, in search of Akimu. As Wolf fights the artificial demon, Akimu continues to admire Wolfs beauty and efficiency with his attacks. He senses a frailty in Wolf, though; the non-werewolf part of his body. Suddenly, Staz slams into the ground behind him after he forgot he couldn't actually fly. He's surprised to see Wolf there, likewise with Wolf. At the same time, Bell appears in the lab and uses spatial magic to allow Fuyumi and Mame to see the battle through a window. Bell says that Franken will be out for a while. Staz mentions to Wolf that this is the first opponent who's survived his wolf form, and asks to be introduced, though Wolf eagerly wants to finish the battle instead of letting Staz do it instead. They get into a rather comedic arguement, while Akimu awkwardly stands there. He cuts them off in the middle of the arguement (kinda literally). By this time, Wolf has lost his transformation, and is back to his human-like form. Staz on the other hand initiates his "special kill moves" Vampie Tetsuzanko , and blows Akimu through many buildings into the outskirts of the city. (This technique is based off of Akira Yuki, the main protagonist of the ''Virtua Fighter ''series.) At this point, everyone realizes Staz has regained his true power. However, Bell believes that Staz regained his powers due to the "promise" he made with her, and it seems she may now be truly in love with him. Wolf hands off the battle to Staz, and a "heartfelt" moment of "Don't die" happens. Now that Staz and Akimu are in a wasteland away from the city, Akimu says he can now fight him to the fullest extent. After many "tiny" attacks, Akimu states that Staz' fighting skill is ugly and reckless, and he doesn't like it much. To get him to shut up, Staz begins to initiate another skill, one we call Imitation Kamehameha (A play on the move used by Goku in Dragon Ball.) However, he is stopped from finishing the move prematurely as Akimu knocks Staz down, due to Staz' lack of defense when performing the move. Akimu describes how using moves with so much swagger is a sign of a third-rate fighter, and that Staz is putting his good parts to bad use. Staz is angered by the fact Akimu is thinking lowly of the moves used by his hero, Son Goku, and begins to emit a potent aura of magic. At first Akimu looks scared, but as Staz goes on to talk about how he is a poser unworthy of using Goku's move, everyone begins to get a little bored. Though, Staz decides he now must fight with his own moves, which Akimu is happy about. Staz then reveals the true form of his magic, and we are shown Braz narrating the events to Liz. Akimu prepares for Staz' awakened power by opening up a large stitch across his chest to reveal an open mouth, ready to consume Staz and his magic. To prevent them from getting injured, Bell closes the window her, Fuyumi, and Mame were watching the fight through. Bell then goes to run some errands. We are also not shown the full battle. However, we flash back to Staz and Akimu, with Akimu defeated. A dramatic flashback shows how Akimu "met" the power of Staz (as the two clashed, Akimu was blown apart.) The two remain, Akimu's severed head (still being manipulated by the phantom) in Staz' hand. Akimu has used up all of his remaining power, and no longer has the desire to fight. Staz will not allow this, and forces Akimu to continue instead of letting him die in satisfaction. Akimu then questions Staz what power means to him. To Akimu, it means beauty. But Staz declares that to him, it's simply a burden. Staz then decides to finish off Akimu with his most common move, his heart RIP. Though he believes he finished off Akimu, it's shown that Akimu escaped using one of the rings with spatial magic. Wolf then appears to ask Staz a favor. As the battle ends, Braz is seen switching off his magic orb that allowed him to watch the fight. He says to Liz that he believes Staz is the one for the job. We are not told what job it is yet. In this time, Wolf had explained Fuyumi's situation to Staz, about how her disappearing is due to Staz. Wolf wishes to fight for Fuyumi, after what Staz did to her. While this is happening, Bell returns to where she had apperently left Franken, and brought him to a room where the severed parts of Akimu are set in boxes. The boxes prevent Akimu from using his magic to rejoin his body. A flash back shows how Bell used her spatial magic to sever the parts of Akimu. Akimu is really surprised, because it's the same magic as he has. Bell tells him that hers is the original, and that his is simply an imitaion. Akimu tells her that he doesn't actually know where he acquired the magic, and until now he believed the magic was uniquely his own. Franken tells Bell that the core of the demon that stole the magic was delievered to him in a large present, from someone who called themselves "Santa Claus". As Bell turns to leave, Braz and Liz stand in her way, giving her the title "the one who brought Staz to Demon World Acropolis". Due to their nobility, though Bell is startled she questions how "their lordships" know that she had done this. She does not get an answer, and instead the group learns that they are here to arrest Franken Stein and Akimu Papladon for their crimes again the demon world. Liz then takes them into custody and sends them to her prison. We then return to Staz and Wolf. Staz doesn't see a reason to have another fight over Fuyumi. Wolf describes how he's always been that way. Wolf remembers when Staz first fell through Wolf's hideout when they were younger, after Staz ran away from home. It shows them questioning Staz, and Staz replies how he ran away from home to go to Japan and meet Hayao Miyazaki (popular Studio Ghibli director). Wolf tells the young Staz that the only way to get to the Human World is to have money, which Staz has none of, and the only way to get the money is for Staz to fight Wolf and win some. Wolf fights him, but Staz is simply a punching bag, and doesn't fight back. Wolf knows he's a noble demon and demands to know why he won't fight. Staz tells him that he'd kill him if he fought. Back at present time, Wolf tells Staz how when he was younger he thought he was strongest, even though he was a mongrel, but now realizes Staz simply had to take pity on him because he was so weak. Wolf leaves, vowing he will beat Staz one day. As he walks away, Staz says to himself that he would nevr beat him, becuase he's his friend. Braz then appears clapping at the nice speech. Braz "teases" Staz about him having a friend, and also about how nice Bell was for transporting Braz and Liz to where Staz was. (Beru: "If you can't beat them, join them!") Braz is there to recall the deal the made, about human resurrection. Category:Episodes